There are several different milking methods known today. One differs between manual milking, where the teatcups are attached manually and the milking operation is performed by hand, and machine milking, where the teatcups are attached manually and the milking is performed by a milking machine. Machine milking may be semi-automatic, i.e. the teatcups are still attached manually but automatically removed from the teats after the milking operation is finished. Such semi-automatic milking is the most frequent method today, especially in milking arrangements including a large number of animals. In recent time, fully automatic milking is also used, wherein the teatcups are attached in an automatic manner to the teats of the animal to be milked, which means that no manual operation is any longer needed.
This invention refers to an arrangement to be operated according to the semi-automatic milking method. In such an arrangement, the attachment of the teatcups is still a heavy and time-consuming work, wherein the operator has to move the teatcups to a position beneath the teats and to lift the teatcups for the attachment of the teatcups to the teats.